Finally
by yindream
Summary: Ninth DoctorXRose oneshot. Rose, Jack and the Doctor have just escaped a sticky situation on an alien planet and Jack notices something about Rose that prompts an interesting conversation between Rose and the Doctor. Hope you like it.


Disclaimer: Plot mine, characters not (if only)

NinexRose

They had just arrived on an alien planet in the Vasil quadrant and they were already in trouble. The Doctor hadn't realized how much the culture had changed since the last time he visited. They managed to insult the emperor before any of them actually spoke and now they were on the run. Rose and the Doctor went in one direction and Jack went in the other. Several hours later, after successfully getting himself out of a tight situation (which of course involved flirting with and kissing several aliens), Jack supposed the other two had already successfully escaped so he headed back to the TARDIS.

Sure enough, they were both leaning against the edge of the console next to each other. Rose looked slightly out of breath and was looking at the Doctor as he explained the finer points of alien diplomacy, as if it had been Rose and not the Doctor who had gotten them into this mess. Rose rolled her eyes and tugged on the ends of her maroon and gold striped scarf that was wrapped twice around her neck.

"Jack!" the Doctor stopped talking as Rose noticed that Jack had entered the TARDIS. Jack grinned and sauntered up to the them. "You get out alrigh'?"

"Of Course. Piece of cake."

"Then why did it take you three hours?" the Doctor asked skeptically and Jack grinned.

"I was having a lovely and meaning conversation with this lovely-"

"Never mind," the Doctor cut Jack off and moved around the console to start setting their course out of here.

"So how about you too? Have to kiss anybody to get out of there?"

"Only you would kiss to get out of something," the Doctor shot back and Rose looked down at the grate floor. Jack looked at her, confused. The Doctor didn't notice because he was on the other side of the time rotor. Rose pulled on the edge of her scarf again. "We were fine, weren't we, Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose nudged the Doctor as he walked past her to reach a certain lever. "No thanks to you, though, Doctor."

"Oy! It wasn't entirely my fault. And I did help you get away from that weirdo native. We got out of their in good time."

"You got separated?" Jack asked and Rose shrugged.

"Yeah, not for too long though. There was this one bloke who was being a bit weird but the Doctor came pretty quick." Rose yawned. "I think I'm going to head off to bed." Rose walked around the console and started unwrapping her scarf. Jack looked over at her, noticed something and whooped. Both the Doctor and Rose turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Thought I wouldn't notice?" Jack nudged, grinning

"Notice what?" the Doctor asked, confused and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, stop acting to innocent. Did you really think I would be able to figure it out? I mean, give me a little credit. I know more about that than anyone!"'

"Jack, really, what are you talking about?" Rose was looking as nonplussed as the Doctor.

"Come on!" Jack looked between the both of them. "You finally kissed!" Rose blushed and frowned and the Doctor spluttered.

"No, we didn't. And what do you mean finally?" Doctor growled. Jack was getting very tired of their denial. It was so obvious.

"Doctor, you can't deny it. I can see the hickey on Rose's neck." Jack pointed out and the Doctor's eyes snapped to Rose's neck. Rose tensed and tried to cover it up with her scarf again.

"Rose."

"It's nothing."

" _Rose_." the Doctor repeated more intently. Jack realized, belatedly, that something wasn't quite right. The Doctor approached Rose who was trying to look part nonchalant and part reassuring.

"Doctor, it's nothing."

"You said he didn't do anything."

"He didn't!" Rose reiterated uselessly. The Doctor pulled on Rose's arm to bring her closer and tugged the scarf off her neck. He reached up and gently brushed against the mark on the base of her neck.

"You said," the Doctor said, almost whispering, "You said he didn't do anything." Rose half shrugged, but didn't bother saying again that he hadn't done anything. It was clear he had.

"I knew you would feel bad or responsible. And he didn't get very far." Rose replied, slightly distracted by the Doctor's fingertips which where drawing circles on her arm.

"How far?" the Doctor asked, still hushed.

"All he did was kiss me. That's all." Rose said reassuringly.

"I should have gotten there sooner."

"Doctor,"

"I should have. He shouldn't have been able to do anything." the Doctor rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. She reached up to brush his short cropped hair and let her hand rest on the back of his neck.

(Jack felt like he was intruding and wanted to escape down the corridor but knew from experience that it was nigh impossible to walk across the grating in complete silence. It was highly likely that if they heard him they would break apart and pretend nothing happened, before anything could actually happen. And that was not what any of them, including Jack, wanted. So Jack stayed put and silent, and tried to see how much of Didonian national anthem he could remember in his head.)

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. I told you I was fine," Rose reassured. The Doctor opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to look at her. She smiled at him and he let out a long breath. He looked back at the mark on her neck and frowned slightly. He brushed her hair back away from the side of her neck and bent his head slightly to press his lips gently against the mark. Rose shivered slightly at the contact and the Doctor straightened.

"Rose-" The Doctor whispered huskily but Rose cut him off by kissing him.

Jack stared up at the ceiling and grinned.

 _Finally._


End file.
